THe Return Of Rose Tyler
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: My version of Rose coming back!
1. Life Apart

_The Return Of Rose Tyler!_

_Chapter One: Life Apart_

Rose Tyler loves the Doctor. No one could deny that. Mickey Smith - Rose's former boyfriend - knows better than most how much Rose loves the Doctor. Trapped in a world parallel to the one she grew up on. Rose had to live a normal life. Stuck on Earth in the 21st centaury being a normal girl. Going to work, coming home and eating chips. Of course Rose still had the odd alien contact, because of working for Torchwood, but it wasn't quite the same without the Doctor beside her. Rose hates this life. She couldn't be normal, she isn't normal.

Jackie Tyler was happy enough. She had her family altogether, with her husband Pete and now two daughters. Poppy Andrea Tyler, they named the baby. As a mother, Jackie more than anything wants her daughters to be happy. But she knows only the Doctor could make Rose truly happy.

Rose had been stuck on the Parallel world for ever a year. She had a job, she had made good friends, she had a loving family. And she has Mickey who love her. It wasn't enough for Rose though, she had seen too much of the universe to be happy stuck on 21st centaury Earth. And more importantly she was too much in love with the Doctor to live happily without him. She needed him, she needed to be with him. Or at least to see him.

The Doctor never forget Rose. He never stopped loving her. He never stopped wishing he had told her he loves her. Rose was never far from his thoughts, even though he travelled with Martha Jones. After Martha left to look after her family, he met Astrid Peth. Astrid reminded the Doctor or Rose in so many ways. She was pretty and enthusiastic like Rose was. He didn't get a chance to get to know Astrid, and their parting was like losing Rose. Astrid came after him, then she was falling but the Doctor made her fly. The can never meet again though, she's a good as dead. Rose trapped on another universe and Astrid flying as dust in the stars, the Doctor could never see either again.

Now, he is travelling with Donna Noble: A red-haired, confident but caring women.

Neither the Doctor or Rose realise the impossible is about to become possible.


	2. The Impossible

_A/N: Before I get on with the story, I wanna thank all the great comments everyone left on the first chapter. Mainly to __**astrum-faith**__, to whom I want to dedicate this chapter. Astrum-faith left the first comment on chapter one and made my day. It was the type of comment I'm used to leaving, but not receiving. So thankz._

_Now, on with the reunion!_

_**Chapter two: The Impossible:**_

'I'm off' Rose called to Jackie and Pete to tell them she was going to work.

'Bye love' Jackie called back.

On her way to work Rose found herself thinking about the Doctor. She started thinking about when they left Mickey in this world. The Doctor said they'd never be able to come here again, that it would be closed off, but the Cybermen had came through. And she ended up trapped here, never able to go back to the Earth she grew up on. However, if Mickey and Pete and Jake had gone to 'normal' Earth when it was impossible, surely the Doctor could come to this world, even though it's impossible - couldn't he?

'Please, if you can' Rose whispered,

As she said that a blinding white light appeared about 100 metres to her left. The light was too bright to look at but Rose still went to investigate it. One thing travelling with the Doctor had taught her was to never walk away when something was going on. Adventure could be found anywhere.

As Rose got closer to the light she saw it was like a doorway. In the middle of the bright light was just darkness, an empty space. Like a hole, like nothingness but it was something.

* * *

'Earth, London, 2008' The Doctor said as the TARDIS landed, 'Welcome home'

'Home?' Donna repeated 'Right' she wanted to add _And why are we here of all places in Time and Space?_

Donna stepped out the TARDIS, not quite believing there were in London. It had been so long since they had been on Earth, and even when they had it was in the past or the future. Now, though, there were in 2008, where she had left.

'London' Donna said breathing in the Earth air, and watching the humans walking passed, 'Are you coming?' She called back into the TARDIS.

'Hang on, something's up' The Doctor called back.

'What sort of something?' Donna asked thinking _typical, even on Earth "something's up"_

'Some sort of interplanetary problem' The Doctor replied 'There is some sort of connection forming between this world and another world'

'Right' Donna answered and was almost blinded by a bright, shining, white light. She went back in the TARDIS to avoid the light, 'Any chance this "connection" looks like a bright light?'

'Could be. Why?' The Doctor replied.

'Go outside' Donna answered and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

'Whoa' He said staring at the light, seeing the emptiness inside.

'But the question is what world is it connecting us to? And is it dangerous?' The Doctor said coming back into the TARDIS and looking at the screen. He put his glasses on, pressed a few buttons and smiled broadly, 'That's brilliant' his smile faded slightly 'It's impossible though' He decided he didn't care and smiled again 'This is just absolutely brilliant'

'What is?' Donna asked but the Doctor had forgotten she was there.

'But if I go through, will I get back? Or will I be trapped without my TARDIS? That would be a problem. Can she come through? How is this even possible?' He though aloud, excitement, wonder, and worry on his face.

'Hello! Care to tell me what the 'ell you're on about?' Donna shouted.

The Donna turned to Donna, 'Oh right, yeah, sorry. Yeah, erm, that light is a connection to a parallel world. The parallel world Rose is on!'

The Doctor didn't wait for Donna to give an answer, he just ran out the TARDIS. He stood directly on front the light-connection and softly called into it 'Rose…Rose…Rose'

'Doctor?' Rose's voice came through the connection. Her voice said she didn't want to get her hopes up but couldn't help believing this was it and was very excited. 'Doctor is that you? Tell me it's you!'

* * *

Rose recognised the Doctor's voice instantly, but she still needed him to tell her to was him.

'It's me' His voice said through the light.

After hearing his confirmation it took every sensible thought Rose had to stop herself running straight into the darkness in the light.

'Rose don't do anything. Hold on' He told her.

She didn't love. She started thinking about the last time the Doctor said 'Hold on' to her. She was about to slip and fall into the void. This time though, nothing could move her now the Doctor had said 'hold on'. So she just stayed they waiting for the voice to tell her what to do. The voice of the person she loves and trusts more than anyone in the world.

Obviously, when a blinding light appears in the middle of London people are going to get suspicious but no one made much of a song and dance about it. Some stayed and stared but most just ignored it.

Meanwhile, on the 'real' Earth, the Doctor was back in the TARDIS trying to work out if it was safe for Rose or him to cross 'Come on, come on' He complained to at the TARDIS and his own brain for not telling him.

Stepping back out the TARDIS, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to search for any signs of life between the worlds. He found none. 'So,' he said to himself 'That means Rose should be able to step through'

He turned back to the light-connection 'Rose?'

'Yes Doctor?' She answered instantly.

'It could be dangerous, but…' The Doctor started.

'I don't care' Rose interrupted 'I don't care if its dangerous. What do I do?'

'Walk into the darkness in the light' The Doctor said 'It should be like stepping across a road - only darker and with no cars'

On the parallel world Rose listened carefully to every word the Doctor said. She stood directly in front the light, concentrated on the darkness in the middle and walked into it. Once in it was like nothingness, it was just black. Rose followed the light that was in front of her and stepped onto the Earth she grew up on.

'Doctor!' Rose called and ran into his arms 'Oh, I missed you'

He lifted her off the ground and swung her around, 'I missed you too'

When the Doctor put Rose down, the stood in front of each other taking each other in. The Doctor was untouched by time, and looked exactly the same as Rose remembered him. Rose looked older and wiser and yet exactly the same.

Rose looked at the Doctor who was looking at her, and suddenly without thinking about it she leaned forward and _**kissed **_him. She was as shocked as the Doctor was to find herself kissing him, shocked but in a good way.

'Third time lucky' Rose said as she moved away from him. They were both thinking about their two previous kisses. The first time the Doctor had to kiss her to remove the time vortex from her mind and Rose barely remembered what happened when she woke up. The second time Rose kissed him but she wasn't in control of it, Cassandra was. This time it was entirely their choice.

Rose stopped thinking about the kisses and asked the question she was dreading the answer to 'Can I stay? I mean, can Mum, Dad, Poppy, and Mickey come her and can we all stay?'

Still smiling the Doctor answered 'yes'

'Really' Rose said also smiling now, but still not quite believing it. After a year of believing she would never see him again, Rose couldn't quite believe he was now telling her she could come home.

'Really' The Doctor confirmed.

Rose hugged him, then she noticed the TARDIS.

'I've still got it' She said pulling a glowing TARDIS key out of her jacket pocket.

Rose walked over to the TARDIS, smiling all over her face, and walked in. She looked around, taking in the size of it, just like the first time she went in. It was exactly the same, and after over a year away she was finally home. Back where she belongs.

'Who are you?' Donna asked.

'Rose Tyler' Rose answered barely noticing Donna there. She was smiling so much she was almost laughing.

'You're Rose?' Donna said.

'I am' She answered

'You're Rose?' Donna repeated.

Rose shock her head slightly, and looked at Donna properly, 'Yeah, sorry, who are you?'

'Donna Noble' Donna answered.

'And you travel with the Doctor?' Rose asked.

Donna nodded.

'Amazing, isn't it' Rose said and went back outside.

'So do I just go through and bring them all back through?' She asked the Doctor. 'And what about Dad? He did sort of die here 21 years ago'

'Back from the dead' The Doctor laughed 'Just explain to people'

'What like "This is my Dad, Peter Alan Tyler. Yes, I know he died when I was 6 month old. This is Pete from a parallel universe, the same person. Just from a different universe"?'

'Exactly. Not that they'll believe you, but it'll be ok'

'Right, ok, I'll be back soon' Rose said.


	3. Going Home?

_A/N: WOW! This story is more popular than expected! I wanna dedicate this chapter to __**Doctor-Lost **__for the great comments, and insisting I 'update now, and that's an order'. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Three: Going Home?:**_

Rose ran through the light-connection and ran all the way home.

'Rose? Is everything all right sweetheart?' Jackie asked as Rose ran in.

'Mum, everything is perfect' Rose answered 'We can go home!' And she burst into tears.

Jackie looked at her daughter, wondering what she mean. They were home, or did Rose mean _home _home? But that wasn't possible.

Rose wiped her eyes, feeling silly for crying, but she didn't care because she was so happy, 'We can go home' She repeated 'Back to Earth - our Earth. The Doctor…'

'Slow down sweetheart. The Doctor said that was impossible' Jackie interrupted.

Rose smiled 'Nothing's impossible with the Doctor' She said 'There was this light, and darkness in the middle. And the Doctor called me, I went through, and I saw him. Mum I saw him. And I kissed him. I went in the TARDIS. This is real Mum, he told me we could all go back there' She paused, then added 'Permanently'

'Rose, sweetheart' Jackie said 'Are you sure you've thought about this?'

'I've thought of nothing else since I lost him' Rose said, 'Mum, he's back. I can go to him, I don't want to lose him again. I _can't _lose him again'

Jackie thought back to when the Doctor faded from Rose on the beach. Losing him had destroyed Rose, she was completely heartbroken. And that was the last thing Jackie wanted her to go through again, but Jackie also had to think of what was best for Poppy and Pete. Was it best for then if they went to Jackie's birth Earth. If they didn't go though, Jackie would lose Rose, like she almost had just before Rose lost the Doctor, and she couldn't lose her daughter. Jackie knew that even if they did all go back, Rose would only visit every-so-often and her and the Doctor would bring trouble. But every-so-often and trouble was better than never seeing her again. How would Pete feel though? Would he be willing to leave the planet he'd spent his whole life on? And what about Mickey? No, Jackie decided, she had enough to think about without thinking about Mickey.

Rose was staring at Jackie waiting for her to say something. Jackie realised she could say one of three things: 'Ok, let's go', 'You go sweetheart, it's better if me, your Dad and Poppy stay here' or 'No, Rose, stay here. It's not safe with him'. The third she couldn't say because she knew Rose would go anyway. But if Pete didn't want to go, Jackie would have to choose between him and Rose. She would have to choose whether Poppy grew up without her father or her sister. On the other hand if Pete was willing to go then it was simple, they'd go. And Mickey, well Mickey would just have to decide for himself.

No, wait, it's not that simple, Jackie realised, Pete died on that Earth 21 years ago. How would they explain him being there again. Was that allowed, or even possible? Would it matter?

'Mum?' Rose was still looking at her expectantly.

Jackie tried to think of something to say, something to explain to Rose how she felt, and what she was thinking. In the end she just said 'Rose, your Dad'

'The Doctor said he can come too. We'd just explain to people. They won't believe us, but it doesn't matter' Rose answered.

'What id he doesn't want to?' Jackie asked

This got Rose thinking. She'd always imagined if the Doctor came back, they'd all go back to 'normal' Earth. She hadn't thought, what if her Dad didn't want to. He would want to though, wouldn't he? If he didn't, her Mum would have to choice between them and that wouldn't be fair. But if her Dad didn't want to that would happen, unless Rose chose her family over the Doctor, and she couldn't. She didn't want to lose any of them, but if she had to choose, she would choose the Doctor, because she loves him too much. Rose realised there was only one way to find out.

'Ask him' She said passing Jackie her phone.

'Hello, Rose?' Pete said as he answered his phone.

'It's me' Jackie answered

'Jacks?' Pete said 'Is everything ok?'

'I…I' Jackie started, she sighed and said 'Rose'll explain'

Rose took the phone 'Dad. He came back'

'Who? Rose, what are you on about?' Pete asked

'The Doctor. He came back, sorta. He said we could all go back to the other Earth, but Mum was worried you'd want to stay here' Rose explained.

'Pass the phone back to your Mum' Pete said.

'Do you? Dad?' Rose answered.

'Give the phone back to your Mum' Pete repeated.

Rose passed the phone back to Jackie, worried he was going to say he wanted to stay here.

'Jacks I…Jackie' Pete started.

'Pete, just give me a simple answer, do you want to stay here?' Jackie asked.

'Jackie, I don't care where we are, I just wanna be with you and our girls' Pete answered.

'Oh, thank heavens' Jackie said.

Rose looked at Jackie, her face telling Jackie she wanted to know what Pete had said.

'He's coming' Jackie whispered to Rose.

Rose smiled madly and grabbed the phone off her Mum, 'Thank you Dad. Thank you, thank you, thank you'


	4. Goodbye Donna

-1_A/N: I just have to say, I didn't plan this chapter. I originally planned the Doctor just telling Rose that Donna left, but not writing it, but it seems better now to write it. And it may end up being stupidly short! _

_**Chapter 4: Goodbye Donna**_

'I'm going home' Donna said suddenly.

The Doctor looked at her and asked 'What d'you mean?'

'Rose is back now…' Donna started.

'That doesn't mean you have to go. Rose'll be fine with you there as well' The Doctor insisted.

'Doctor it's just easier…for all of us' Donna insisted.

'But…' The Doctor really didn't know what to say, to convince her she didn't have to go. 'Donna really, you don't have to go. You don't'

'I know. I'm choosing to. And it's not like you're going to be alone, Rose is back' Donna answered.

The Doctor felt really bad. He was glad Rose was back, in fact he was more than glad, he was ecstatic. But he didn't want Donna to feel pushed out. He'd enjoyed Donna's company. It wasn't fair that she felt she had to leave because Rose was back.

'Donna…' The Doctor started but Donna interrupted.

'I've made my decision' She said 'Maybe I'll see you again some time' She looked up at him 'Goodbye Doctor'

'Bye Donna' The Doctor said and hugged her.

Then she walked out the TARDIS.

The Doctor thought about going after her but didn't. After all it was her decision. If she wanted to go he couldn't force her to stay. But did she really _want _to go? The Doctor doubted it, she seemed to be really enjoying. She wouldn't've left if Rose hadn't came back. Of course if he had to choose he'd choose Rose, but he didn't. And Donna went anyway.

'_Maybe I'll see you again some time' _Donna had said, yeah maybe, the Doctor thought, but you didn't have to go. It doesn't have to be 'some time' it could continue being now.

At least he had Rose, when she gets back


	5. Where's Rose?

_A/N: This was the planned chapter 4, but it's now chapter 5 because I added a very short Donna chapter! Anyway, please R&R! Also, I am dedicated this chapter to __**cheri1**__ for all the great reviews she left on the past chapters_

_**Chapter 5: Where's Rose?**_

She is coming back. She is coming back. She is coming back, the Doctor repeating this in his head to try and block out the thought that Rose wouldn't come back. He was sitting in the TARDIS, trying not to feel bad about Donna and trying to take in what was going on. He kept replaying in his head what happened. There was a connection, Rose came through. Rose kissed him. She actually kissed him, and it was so amazing. Then she went back for her family, but what if Jackie and Pete had convinced her not to come back to him. No, he told himself she's gonna come back.

She had been _ages _though. What was taking her so long? It was probably just Jackie packing. She never packed lightly. He'll never forget how much Jackie made Rose take with her after his regeneration. Jackie Tyler. Strange, how he'd missed her as well. She was like a family member. Like an annoying Mother-In-Law, you loved and hated. The Doctor dismissed that thought instantly, wondering where it had came from. If Jackie was his Mother-In-Law that would mean he and Rose…Yeah, lets not go there, he decided.

He loves her though. Rose, that is, not Jackie. How was he going to tell her? He's a Time Lord, how is he supposed to tell her he loves her? But then again he is half-human, that explains how he falls in love so easily. Maybe his human side would help him to tell her. He had to tell her, that went without saying. What was he going to say though?

The Doctor went over different ways of saying it in his head, 'Rose, I love you', 'Rose I need to tell you something, I love you', Rose you know on Bad Wolf Bat, when we…lost each other? D'you know what I was going to say? I love you. I was going to say "I love you". And d'you know what? I still do'

He decided on the latter and said it aloud over and over just so he know he was able to say it 'Rose, you know on Bad Wolf Bay, when we lost each other? D'you know what I was going to say? I love you. I was going to say "I love you". And d'you know what? Rose, I still do…Rose I still do…where _are_ you?'

He kicked the controls of the TARDIS in frustration, the TARDIS groaned in a way to tell the Doctor she wasn't happy to be kicked. 'Sorry' He muttered 'but, you try waiting for someone like Rose'

He decided he wouldn't tell Rose straight away. He didn't want to tell her while Jackie and Pete were still around. And Jackie would be around for a while. She'd probably be laying down the law, about how often Rose was to come home, and how he was to protect her. No, he would take Rose to some distant planet and tell her there. Or tell her in the TARDIS on the way to some distant planet. Which planet, he didn't know. The TARDIS would have to decide for them.

'And you better make a good decision, this is very important' the Doctor warned the TARDIS.

He started getting really nervous again. Where was she? 'Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, where are you?' He whispered.

He was still worrying about whether she was coming back…No, of course she was coming back…But where is she?


	6. Home at last

_**Chapter 5: Home At Last:**_

'MUM!' Rose moaned 'Would you _hurry up!_ He's going to think we're not coming!'

Pete had just quit his job and come home to find Mickey standing with a backpack, and Rose moaning at Jackie. Mickey had said he would've been more than happy to stay in this world, but he didn't want to lost Rose permanently. He had almost done that twice before, he wasn't going to do it again.

'All right, I'm coming' Jackie called down the stairs, 'And if he thinks you ain't coming back then he doesn't know you as well as he thinks. 'Ere help me with these bags'

Rose ran upstairs to find Jackie had thrown a load of everyone's stuff into a load of suitcases and backpacks. She helped Jackie carry the bags downstairs, then she dumped them on Pete and Mickey and took Poppy's buggy.

'Gee, thanks Rose' Pete said sarcastically.

Rose barely noticed him talking, she was busy thinking about what was going on. She was going home. She was going back to the TARDIS. Back to the Doctor. And she wasn't going to lose any of her family in the process. It was perfect and nothing could wipe the smile off her face.

'Come on' Rose said and lead everyone out the house and to where the light-connection was.

'That's it?' Pete asked shielding his eyes.

'Yep. See the darkness in the middle? We just walk through there' Rose answered and turned to face the light connection, 'Doctor?'

Hearing Rose's voice the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and in front of the light-connection, 'Rose?'

'We're coming through' Rose answered/

Jackie and Pete were both wary about walking though a light, but Rose just went through pushing Poppy, knowing they would follow. Mickey went next, then Jackie and Pete.

'You were _**ages' **_The Doctor said, almost laughing at how weighed down with bags Jackie, Pete, and Mickey were.

'Blame Mum' Rose said.

'I was going to anyway' The Doctor answered.

'OI!' Jackie said and both the Doctor and Rose burst out laughing.

When they'd stopped laughing, Jackie started laying down the law, 'Firstly, I want to see Rose _at least _once a week. I want her to phone everyday. And if she gets hurt in anyway, I will hold you personally responsible'

'Yes Ma'am' The Doctor said 'I wont let any harm come to her. She'll come to Earth regularly, and she shall ring daily. You got that Rose, daily'

'Yeah, but we don't always know what daily is when we're on other planets' Rose answered.

'Well, just…' Jackie started.

'Don't worry Mum. I'll ring often. And I wont be away too long without coming back. Trust me, I'll be fine' Rose said.

After saying 'goodbye' to her Mum, and Dad, and Poppy and Mickey, Rose stepped back into the TARDIS.

'Home at last' She said, then remembered something 'Where's Donna?'

'She left. Gone home' The Doctor answered 'She thought we'd wanna go on our own.'

'Oh' Rose said.

'Rose' The Doctor said after a few moments silence, at the same time Rose said 'Doctor'.

'You go first' They both said.

'On the beach…' They both started.

'Great minds think alike' Rose said 'You go'

'On the beach, d'you wanna know what I was going to say?'

Rose nodded.

'I was going to say I…Iloveyou' He ended up saying it so fast it sounded like one word, but Rose heard it, 'Still do'

'I love you too' Rose said and ran into his arms, 'How did this happen? I mean, I'm glad it did, but I thought it was impossible'

'It is' The Doctor answered 'I don't know how, but I don't care'

'I cant believe I'm really here now' Rose said 'It's been over a year, but I'm actually here again'

'So where d'you wanna go first?' The Doctor asked.

'Anywhere' Rose answered 'I don't care, as long as we're together'.

_**A/N: Please R&R! And I wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who's already reviews, ya reviews means a lot to me **_


End file.
